Pardonne moi
by Marici
Summary: Brisé et désillusionné, Brad entre dans un pensionnat scientifique, un endroit tout ce qui a de plus détestable. Il rencontre aussi Stéphane, sa seule raison d'y rester. Leur première passion amoureuse les dévora à petit feu...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Pardonne-moi

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture :** 7 août 2005 – 19 juillet 2008

**Genre :** Romance, drame, angst. Slash.

**Rating :** R, puis NC 17

**Résumé :** C'est brisé que Brad entre au pensionnat… Avec ses illusions détruites, avec son avenir tracé par autrui... Il découvre un endroit détestable, mais aussi sa seule raison d'y rester : Stéphane. Il s'agit d'un milieu fermé et Brad a peur de revenir son passé d'insultes, les deux doivent donc apprendre l'amour et la vie dans l'ombre… Au début, c'est excitant… Sauf que, peu à peu, le secret oppressant fait sentir sa présence. Entre eux, à travers leur attachement hors du commun. Un attachement qui est voué à les détruire à petit feu…

Et si Stéphane n'aurait pas été l'ami imaginaire de Brad, mais plutôt…?

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça.

**Notes :** - Désolée de la mise en page du site, je sais pas comment faire des espaces/ils s'effacent automatiquement… Si quelqu'un sait, aidez-moi !... Sinon, je peux fournir une version plus lisible en pdf ou autres formats...

- Langage un peu québécois, je précise…

- J'ai triché un peu sur l'âge de Brad.

- Je trouve en me relisant que le début est un peu maladroit, je voudrais bien le réécrire… Sinon, je suis très fière de cette fic…

- Le deuxième volet_ ''Mes regrets'' _est en cours, mais si ça fait un moment que j'y ai pas touché. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette série !

* * *

**Prologue**

Il les avait connues encore puériles, en quête de sensations nouvelles. Il avait été le premier à les sentir sur sa peau, toutes inexpérimentées, toutes douces.

Maintenant, ses mains étaient devenues, par un mystère intriguant, des serpents autour de son cou qui tentaient de briser toutes les vertèbres qu'elles rencontraient sur leur passage. S'il avait imaginé qu'un jour, il aurait subi une trahison opprimée de leur part…

Ses doigts lui écrasaient sa trachée. Compressée. Une douleur aigre lui sortait par la bouche. Il l'asphyxiait avec une force qu'il ne lui était jusqu'à présent inconnue.

Le mur lui faisait perdre contact avec la réalité, à chaque coup donné contre celui-ci. Ce mur où il l'avait si souvent balancé, mais avec ardeur. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que de la haine. De la haine à répétition, du ressentiment brut.

Non, ce n'était pas le fait que tous lui en voulait autant pour lui arracher la tête qui le dérangeait.

C'était plutôt que ce n'était plus le même Stéphane qu'il avait devant lui, qu'il avait peut-être connu le faux. Il avait fait semblant, sans doute. Peut-être s'était-il servi de lui comme d'une poupée de chiffon, qu'il l'avait traité comme le gay de service.

Il n'essayait pas de résister, parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Parce qu'il ne l'avait sûrement jamais aimé. Puisqu'il avait tant de raisons de vouloir l'étouffer avec cette gaffe qu'il venait de faire… après celle de vivre, bien sûr…

S'il connaissait sa présumée fausse identité aussi bien qu'il le croyait, il allait finir pas se calmer et comprendre. Il n'était pas ce genre de type violent inassouvi de victimes.

Il fallait attendre… juste patienter un peu… il va lui pardonner... il le faut…


	2. Chapitre 1 : C'est pas juste

**Chapitre 01 : C'est pas juste**

Renfrogné dans une chaise en bois carrément inconfortable, Brad* s'était trouvé un immédiat intérêt pour l'horrible carrelage couleur crème qu'il fixait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus rien à pleurer, plus rien à crier, plus rien en lui, même plus d'entrailles pour lui crier famine.

Il n'avait plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle à sa taille pour lui dire, qu'il était gelé, qu'il était trop anéanti même pour enfiler sa veste, qu'il se sentait trop à l'étroit dans cette peau.

Il n'avait personne pour lui demander de manifester un peu de vivacité. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'il ne dérange trop dans cet endroit hostile* qui ne l'avait accepté que pour le fric.

Peut-être qu'on lui avait arraché son cœur trop fort et qu'il ne pouvait plus lui battre qu'il se sentait si mal, mal à en mourir. Comme si son enfance prenait le large pour une histoire qui se finissait en catastrophe. Comme s'il n'était plus rien. Qu'il serait dorénavant que ce qu'il ne voulait pas être.

Une porte claqua près de lui et un raclement de gorge pour attirer l'attention sonna en échos dans le couloir vide.

Morose, il finit par tourner la tête vers le directeur. C'était tout qui lui restait à présent, l'obéissance.

- M. Spitfire, je vous présente M. Dubois, qui a _gentiment_ accepté…

Il l'aperçut à cette désignation, derrière le directeur. Il essayait de contenir un fou rire sur ces paroles. Un regard saphir sous quelques mèches cuivrées qui se promenait du nouveau au principal. Le ventre de Brad se tordait.

-… de vous aider à vous installer. Donc, s'il a quoi ce soit, venez me parler. Bref, j'ai du travail, bonne chance.

L'homme s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant un malaise indescriptible s'emparer de Brad.

Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. C'était toujours la même chose, à chaque fois.

Il ferma alors les yeux et attendit que le coup se pointe.

Mais à la place du coup, le garçon ne fit que s'étonner de son comportement :

- Qu'est que tu fais ?

Avec prudence, il rouvrit les paupières. Aucun piège. L'autre était toujours devant lui, avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Euh… vieille habitude, se justifia Brad. Quand quelque fait quelque ''gentiment'' pour moi, c'est toujours pour me flanquer une volée.

- T'es bizarre, toi. Non, j'ai été puni pour avoir tenté de faire exploser le labo n.5 par _''mégarde''_, je suis en colle assez longtemps pour j'en ai assez et que je recommence, Ajouta-t-il, d'un ton aigre. T'as pas de chance d'être tombé dans cette place pourrie... En passant, moi c'est Stéphane.

- Brad. C'est… c'est vraiment si pire que ça? S'inquiéta-t-il avec l'arrière-goût de détresse qui remontait.

- T'as pas idée.

- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il avec rage.

- Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai jamais demandé à être ici, moi.

- T'es pas le seul, alors…

* * *

* J'ai triché sur l'âge de Brad. Dans la série, il dit qu'il a 9 ans… Donc, ici, il a 11 ans et Stéphane 14 ans.

* J'ai voulu faire un pensionnat assez conservateur (du genre, la seule institution du genre qui pourrait exister), un peu ''coupé'' du monde, mais surtout que ce soit une impression des deux…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Malheur complet

**Chapitre 02 : Malheur complet **

Aucun des deux jeunes garçons ne dit un mot lors du dépouillement des lieux du pensionnat, mise à part les commentaires ternes de toute émotion sur ceux-ci de Stéphane.

Brad, de son coté, retourna dans son mutisme écrasant de tristesse, le temps que la visite dura.

Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur dire quelque chose de compromettant pour une future agression (c'est sûr qu'il allait la recevoir un jour ou l'autre cette raclée), de révéler quelque chose à propos de son passé au secteur public*, bref tout ce qui pouvait le rendre mal à l'aise devant ce garçon.

Déjà qu'à première vue, il ne tentait pas de l'humilier ou de maculer sa réputation non construite de remarques blessantes...

Et il ne tenait pas à ce que cela change.

Le dortoir où Stéphane l'emmena pour aménager était vide à cette heure et n'était pas très accueillant à première vue. Des couleurs neutres tapissaient la pièce et une demi-douzaine de lits contre chacun des deux murs, avec une armoire et une table de chevet pour chacun, rien de très spécial. Toutefois, en regardant vers la fenêtre, il trouva la raison définitive pour abhorrer totalement cet endroit. On apercevait y au loin des pensionnaires qui criaient, parlaient, dans la partie asphaltée du terrain arrière.

Une cour école.

Pas ici, non, pas ici ! C'était tout ce qui restait pour parfaire sa misère!

Encore recevoir des roches qui lui sableraient la peau…

Par abattement, sa main lâcha sa valise, qui tomba…

Encore des tentatives de strangulation…

…par terre avec fracas….

Encore recevoir coups sur coups, insultes sur insultes…

…et son corps suivit son exemple contre le lit le plus proche, ses jambes ne soutenant plus le poids de son chagrin….

Encore des heures à fixer ses souliers à tenter de ne pas laisser paraître qu'il larmoyait*, car personne voulait l'avoir dans son équipe…

… il se replia sur lui-même, par appréhension, parce qu'il devait encore rester enfermé dans cet enfer. Cet enfer qui devenait aussi machinal que coutumier…

Encore des heures à rester tout seul dans son coin…

Il continua d'observer la fenêtre d'un regard plein de rancœur et de souffrance. Il n'y avait plus que lui et les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'endroit funeste. Plus rien d'autre. Peut-être aussi Stéphane qui vint s'accroupir à sa hauteur, près du lit.

- Es-tu correct ? S'inquiéta-t-il, prit au dépourvu.

Il s'en voulait par-dessus tout de gémir sa peine devant lui, mais il ordonna à ses lèvres tremblantes de honte de laisser échapper quelques mots. Ils étaient rauques et faibles.

- Répète, s'il te plait.

Il consentit à redire les mots. La difficulté insensée de les faire sortir.

- Ramène-moi… chez nous… je t'en supplie !... j'veux pas l'être… j'veux pas… y'a tout gâché…

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis, qu'est qui se passe ?

- J'veux pas… j'pourrais pas être ça… les autres veulent pas… ramène-moi !... j'veux m'en aller !...

- Explique-moi clairement.

Il savait qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout, sauf qu'il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir pour le moment. Donc, il fit ce qui lui demandait avec un certain effort pour ne pas sangloter.

- Mon père m'a foutu ici parce qu'il veut que je devienne scientifique. Je voulais pas. Il me trouvait trop ''fif'' à cause de… d'un truc... Pis depuis que je suis petit, je me fais…

Il ne compléta pas sa phrase, il continuait de concentrer toutes ses pensées sur la fenêtre. Stéphane tourna la tête vers celle-ci, un instant, et finit sa phrase à sa place, essayant de déterminer ce qui donnait la trouille au plus jeune.

- Intimider ? C'est ça ?

La seule réponse fut qu'un hochement de tête. Brad était pris de tremblement.

- Aw, ça va aller, Dit-il doucement. Ça va bien aller, je suis ton coté, moi… ça va bien aller…

Brad avait une énorme boule qui bloquait sa gorge. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes avec vigueur, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il était aussi pitoyable. Il allait le faire, c'était certain.

- Tu mens. Personne ne m'aime, même pas mes parents.

- Dis pas ça. Brad, tu sais pourquoi j'suis ici ?

- Non.

Stéphane approcha son visage près du sien tout blême, jusqu'à ce que Brad puisse entendre, avec précision, le bruissement de sa respiration, sentir la chaleur de son souffle.

- J'suis juste un mal-aimé comme toi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toucher à ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Les deux garçons étaient semblables. Ils ne voulaient plus avoir dans leur champ de vision ce décor morbide, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à un véritable pénitencier. Comme s'ils avaient commis un crime inconnu, que leurs innocences étaient à prouver. Tous les deux ne voulaient que s'évader de cette prison.

* * *

* Imaginez leurs uniformes comme vous voulez.


	4. Chapitre 3 : S'éloigner

**Chapitre 03 : S'éloigner**

**(avec POV Stéphane)**

Il avait totalement perdu le contact depuis son arrivée. Il me semblait complètement apathique, le regard vide, parlait peu, ne faisait aucun effort pour recommencer une autre vie. Mais je le comprenais, celle-ci était beaucoup trop ressemblante à l'ancienne pour avoir la force minimale de laisser l'ancienne de côté.

J'avais pensé que ça allait rentrer dans l'ordre pendant les vacances de Noël, mais son état empira jour après jour. Il dépérissait et rien ne semblait l'affecter. On lui avait tout volé, il ne lui restait plus rien. Que pouvait-il bien lui rester de plus que cette enveloppe charnelle superflue ? Sûrement pensait-il qu'il ne fallait plus se préoccuper de l'avenir.

Et tout son moral y passait. Jamais je ne voyais un sourire éveillé son visage, sa vie morbide. Jamais je n'ai pu le voir heureux à ce moment, ne serait qu'un instant. C'était la chose qui m'intriquait le plus chez lui. Pourquoi se refermait-il autant sur lui-même ?

Il restait continuellement avec lui-même, ne s'intégrait pas. Replié sur sa personne, sans que ça lui paraisse écrasant à la longue. Pour l'aider - je ne savais pas, peut-être avais-je eu pitié de lui -, je lui ai proposé de lui présenter des amis qui avaient été aussi mis de force dans cet endroit malsain. Aucun intérêt ne fut manifesté. Tout qu'il pouvait encore faire de rationnel était de resserrer un peu plus ses barrières, blindés mentales, se confier un peu plus dans ses remparts émotionnels.

Voilà un truc qui m'intriguait chez lui. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas laissé de côté ? Qu'avait-on bien pu lui faire pour qu'il en soit arrivé à ce point, à être autant blessé moralement ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il ne semblait pas savoir où tout ça allait le mener ?

À noël, je me suis laissé croire qu'il aurait au moins trouvé une certaine neutralité avec tout ce bonheur qui émanait autour de lui. C'était une bêtise de le penser quand on avait affaire à lui. Le seul signe de vie extérieure qu'il avait reçu, une simple carte de vœux préfabriquée, je l'avais retrouvé le soir, émiettée sur le sol. Pendant toute la journée, il s'était enfermé, en réclamant hystériquement qu'il voulait la paix.

Arriva l'événement qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout, sans doute. La reprise des cours en janvier. Le double cours de chimie n'avait certainement pas aidé à le calmer...

Il s'était figé de surprise en entrant dans le laboratoire. Il avait eu peur.

Ayant manqué beaucoup de matière, et n'étant pas fait pour les sciences, il rata complètement l'expérience du jour. Et le prof vint s'en mêler.

Il était venu se placer derrière lui en fixant ce qu'il avait raté d'un drôle d'œil.

- Spitfire ! Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que vous avez fait ?

Le principal concerné sursauta alors, pris de panique, en laissant l'éprouvette qu'il avait dans la main se fracasser sur le comptoir. Le liquide s'écoulait sur toute la surface.

- Ah, je vois. Même pas capable de faire attention au matériel qu'on lui prête et ça se permet de squatter ici.

Il se figea sur place, son regard s'embruma. Il reculait de présence mentale.

- Vous aurez une retenue. Je ne tolère pas qu'on bousille son travail pour en être dispensé. Et ramassez-moi ça !

Le seul geste qu'il osa faire, c'est de se diriger vers la porte, en trombe, pour disparaître dans le couloir.

Je ne le revis qu'au dîner, un air blasé, replongé de plus belle dans son état de semi-conscience, le cou rosé. Troublé de le laisser seul dans son coin, je vins m'asseoir près de lui en posant la plus banale des questions lorsqu'on en est au désespoir :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hum hum, Fit-il.

Je fus alors convaincu qu'il en faisait trop pour garder ses sentiments emprisonnés dans sa cage thoracique. Il ajouta d'un ton morne face au regard que je lui jetais :

- Ça va très bien, Stéphane.

Et il avait cette manie de se concentrer sur assiette comme s'il s'agissait du centre de l'univers, cette inquiétante façon de fixer sa fourchette.

- Brad, s'il a quel…

- Laisse tomber.

Et avant qu'il ait le temps d'approcher le bout en piquet de sa fourchette vers son bras, avant qu'il ne fasse cette gaffe, je l'entraînai, hors de la cafétéria, dans un couloir totalement dépeuplé.

Je ne lâchai pas son bras, en lui arrachant l'objet métallique de sa poigne. Je lui dis, presque idiotement :

- Ça serait tu possible de prendre rendez-vous avec le vrai toi, histoire que je le rencontre lui aussi ?...

- Prend un numéro, alors.

Et il eut enfin ce sourire étincelant qui chassa tout le noir, qui récura tout le mal, un comme j'en avais souvent souhaité d'en voir. Le plus sincèrement possible, je le complimentai.

- Tu sais que t'es beau comme ça

- Non, pas vrai, Trancha-t-il, l'éclat dans son visage s'estompa quelque peu.

- J'te jure.

- Mens pas.

- Je ne…

- Si tu dis la vérité, prouve-le moi

Silence foudroyant qui prenait tout son sens dans le regard de l'autre.

- Prouve-le moi que tu aimes bien, que tu ne vas pas me faire du mal.

Silence de mort. Chacun de ses mots me poignardaient d'indulgence pour lui, de compassion pour ce qu'il avait, devait, endurer.

- Puis je vais te montrer ma vraie personnalité.

Silence à en avoir envie de le consoler à nouveau.

- Promis.

Silence à en crever à force d'être bourré de sens.

À peine, il eut frôlé la peau sensible de son cou, sa main fut repoussée par la mienne.

- Qu'est qui t'es fait ? M'exclamai-je avec stupéfaction.

- Rien ! Il fallait juste que je me retienne de parler.

- À l'avenir, ne fais plus ça, c'est malsain. Et je l'aime bien ta voix, même si j'ai juste envie de te la fermer...

Je finis par le faire taire. Il marmonna sa réponse ardente avec sa langue, même avec réserve. Comme ça, dans un couloir vide, se serrer timidement, sans qu'on ait peur de se faire surprendre.

Et pour le moment, ça lui passait très haut au-dessus de la tête où cette histoire allait nous mener. Et où elle commençait.

- Franchement, je ne mens pas, t'es beau.

Un sourire regagna son visage. Il me supplia de recommencer. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Comment aurais-je pu lui refuser ce plaisir ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Désolé si je te porte dans

**Chapitre 4 : Désolé si je te porte dans mon cœur, mais c'est tout ****(avec POV Stéphane**)

La neige blanchit encore un peu plus la petite fenêtre du local. La tempête grondait dehors et nous deux, on était enfermés à l'intérieur, à faire du travail chiant. La soirée aurait pu être confortable et agréable... C'était tout le contraire.

En retenue.

Aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir travailler, particulièrement moi. J'avais délaissé ma copie pour m'appuyer sur le bureau. Pour l'observer discrètement, un poids dans le ventre. Viré à l'envers.

Je me trouvais bizarre d'avoir envie de vouloir me serrer contre lui, de retourner dans ses bras incertains. Je savais tout ce que ça impliquait, toutes les moqueries qu'il pouvait encore subir à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas les subir non plus. Il ne les méritaient pas. Je connaissais trop cet univers pour ne pas m'en inquiéter.

J'avais bien compris que je m'intéressais à lui, qu'il me faisait tellement d'effet que j'en étais devenu complètement imbécile en sa présence. Cependant, que ce soit réciproque était encore à prouver. J'avais peur de faire les premiers pas. Et s'il me trouvait trop imposant, contrôlant ?!

Je voulais ne pas paraitre contrôlant. J'avais tellement subi le contrôle des autres dans ma vie. J'avais peur de le devenir à mon tour...

**ooOoOoOoo**

Savoir comment le dire, le dire de la bonne façon. Au fond, peut-être que c'était juste trop simple. Trop simple, mais trop compliqué à la fois.

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à lui dire. C'était qu'un simple…

- Je t'aime.

**ooOoOoOoo**

- Stéphane, t'écoute ?

Il me semblait aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ça n'aurait pu se passer comme ça. C'était qu'une illusion impossible à réaliser.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

L'abrutissement devait se lire sur ma figure. Je le vis se tourner vers moi.

Une pensée martelait mon esprit.

Moi et lui…

- Tu travailles pas ?

Moi et lui, seuls, dans le local…

- Ça me tente pas de faire ce travail stupide…

Il eut un sourire compatissant.

- Mais tu vas encore être dans le trouble quand le surveillant va revenir.

- Je m'en fiche.

Ma tête, prête à exploser de questions, alla se frapper sur le bureau pour tenter de les exproprier de mon esprit, d'oublier mon trouble. Sa main sur mon épaule m'en empêcha. Il releva mon corps, inquiet.

- Qu'est qui a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bah, Bafouillai-je maladroitement. Rien, c'est juste que je…

Plus trop confiant, je me tus, mal à l'aise.

Je pouvais pas. Je pouvais pas lui faire un coup pareil, je pouvais pas lui imposer ma présence dans sa vie. La sienne était déjà assez tumultueuse comme ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire encore plus de désordre. J'avais le cafard, j'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça.

- Que tu quoi ?

Mon cœur s'affola – comme si c'était le moment de faire des siennes – et se mit à vouloir cogner contre ma poitrine. Une crainte de la négation se fit présente. Ma gorge devint sèche. Je ramassais le peu de courage qui me restait. Il allait bien me servir, il fallait que je lui dise. Même si j'avais peur...

Il me fixait, sans expression, en attendant ma réponse.

- Bien, je pensais que si toi et moi on s'était emb… En fait, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que… même si peut te sembler stupide… je t'aime pas qu'en ami ?

Je tournai la tête pour éviter de voir sa réaction.

Malgré moi, mon regard se redirigea vers lui…

Ma tête me hurlait de ne pas le regarder… de pas le regarder…

Mais je ne pouvais que le faire discrètement…

- Je sais pas si c'est normal… mais on dirait que moi aussi. Tu veux qu'on… sorte ensemble c'est ça ?

Le nombre de mes battements cardiaques semblaient dépasser la limite permise à cette révélation. Je retournai vraiment la tête cette fois. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, ravi.

- Euh… Ouais … Tu voudrais ?

- Mais oui !

**ooOoOoOoo**

Il semblait rêver, succomber à un délice qu'on lui avait toujours refusé, même jusqu'à savoir qu'il existait. L'amour.

Du plus loin qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir, il ne se souvenait que du dégoût le plus total et profond que lui inspiraient ces gens – qu'ils n'osaient même plus appeler ces parents. Ces gens qui avaient tout fait pour le priver de liberté.

Ces gens avec leurs propos imbéciles et arriérés. Ces propos qu'il avait contesté, qui l'avait emmené à pourrir dans cet endroit. Il avait toujours eu ce goût de révolte, quand il pensait au fait qu'on voulait vivre à sa place.

Mais d'un autre côté, Brad était là, se remettant à peine de la perte de ses illusions. En le contemplait, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce lieu qui était mal. Brad le poussait à s'injurier devant sa peine, braver les interdictions. C'était peut-être une des raisons qui faisait qu'il l'aimait. Brad était comme lui, fougueux et bouillant à l'intérieur, désarmé à l'extérieur. Brad ne le savait pas, il ne devait jamais le savoir.

De plus, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait perdu ici : La liberté. Ça, il ne tardera pas à le savoir.

Il savait que si ces ''parents'' apprenaient l'existence de cet amour, il serait pratiquement exécuté sur le champ. Mais il s'en fichait, il avait déjà tout perdu de toute façon. Leur point de vue ne lui importait pas. Il avait le droit de faire ce qui voulait avec qui il voulait. Ce n'était pas leur désir de le voir bien sage et travaillant toute sa vie qui allait l'importer.

Il aimait Brad. Point final.

Pour l'instant, il était bien avec lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait... jusqu'à ce que les problèmes les rattrapent.


	6. Chapitre 5 : 'Tu vis ce que je vis'

**Chapitre 5 : ''Tu vis ce que je vis''**

Ce tandem de sentiments commença donc ici, 3 ans plus tard. Une petite amourette de jeunesse qui allait peu à peu rapidement muté en quelque chose qui brûlait en chacun d'eux. Un sentiment lent d'autodestruction qui irradiait…

À ce moment, il se sentit totalement paralysé par une sensation anesthésiante. Son corps était pétrifié par l'air glacial.

Il tenta de trouver une source de chaleur, mais il n'y avait que le froid. Il se sentait envahi par les tremblements. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et la vit rouge par le claquement du vent et de la fonte de la… neige.

Il venait enfin de réaliser qu'il était prisonnier de cette montagne de blanc. Son corps ne pouvait plus résister à la température. Il avait si froid.

Il pleuvait des rires autour de lui, mais il s'en foutait de mourir de froid maintenant… ça recommençait… ça recommençait…

Les larmes aux yeux, il eut des vagues remords. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait à son grand-père. Son grand-père avait vécu la même chose. Par contre, ce salaud avait un manteau et avait mérité ce sort...

Pas lui. Il ne le méritait pas.

Il était en train de crever et il restait planté là comme un beau con. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Le poids de la neige sur lui l'empêchait de bouger et les propriétaires des voix allaient sûrement l'interdire de faire un geste.

Il avait tellement froid, il était en train de se mortifier. Son uniforme ne suffisait pas pour le réchauffer.

Il allait crever… crever dans une humiliation gênante. Il ne souvenait pas de son origine. Sa tête était tellement lourde…

Et au moment où il referma les paupières, endormi par le froid, il entendit une voix de femme sévère qui gueulait :

- Arrêtez immédiatement !

_Crever…_

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

_Hummmmm… de la chaleur…_

- Vous avez de la chance, vous étiez en train de faire une grosse crise d'hypothermie, M. Spitfire ! Qu'est qui leur a pris de faire ça ? Lui demanda la femme.

Dans son lit, frissonnant même sous ce gros tas de couvertures, il dit d'une voix chevrotante à la surveillante :

- Rien... je sais pas… tout ce que je sais, c'est tout le monde recommence comme à mon autre école, je veux pas, j'en ai marre.

- Voyons, on est pas comme là-bas.

Il pensa, sarcastique _''oui et ici ce sera peut-être pire''._

Dans la réalité, il dit :

- Je sais, mais partout où je vais, personne ne m'aime...

- Ne dites pas ça, c'est pas vrai !

Il baissa la tête en disant tristement :

- Ouais, ça l'est, madame.

Ils commençaient à faire de lui leur victime préférée. Les autres ne se souciaient pas de lui. S'il disparaîtrait, on ne le remarquerait même pas.

À une exception près : Stéphane. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour le supporter, il ne savait pas s'il s'en faisait pour lui que par pitié. Mais Brad ne doutait pas que Stéphane l'aimait et il lui faisait confiance. Il avait toujours peur qu'on les surprenne, qu'on réalise cette passion qui brûlait en lui. C'était un jeu dangereux et il aimait ça. Ce secret qu'il partageait avec Stéphane le faisait sentir tellement vivant.

Un malaise l'envahit, son ventre se serra d'émotion, en pensant à tout ça.

La dame le regarda avec compassion se retourner sur le côté, la mine dépitée :

- Ils ne recommenceront pas, ok? Je les ai à l'œil.

- D'accord, Mentit Brad, la mine dépitée.

Elle quitta la pièce en lui disant de bien prendre soin de lui, le laissant seul avec tout le poids de son exclusion sur les épaules. Elle n'avait rien réglé.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Au courant de l'après-midi, il essaya de dormir. En vain. Il ferma à peine l'œil. À un moment, une conversation derrière lui le tira d'un demi-sommeil. Une tempête de reproches entre deux personnes s'abattait, quelques mètres plus loin dans le dortoir, alors qu'on le croyait profondément endormi.

La voix de Stéphane dit :

- … entendu ce que vous avez fait ! Pas fort !

- Come on, tu sais plus t'amuser maintenant, Steph ?!

Il se figea dans son lit et continua de faire semblant de dormir pour éviter d'attirer leur attention.

- Non ! C'est pas un jeu, c'est causer du tort !

Jonathan, un de ses bourreaux, mais surtout l'ami de Stéphane, rétorqua stupidement :

- C'est ça qui est le fun !

- T'es vraiment imbécile toi!

_Ne pas écouter, ne pas écouter_, pensa Brad, qui avait un peu honte d'espionner. _Dormir, dormir réellement…_

- Bon… Qu'est que j'ai fait de si terrible? On lui a même pas fait mal !

- Il est pas comme les autres, dis-toi ça, ok !

- Quoi... T'es complètement débile, Steph ! Ce gars est juste nul et bizarre !

_Ne pas écouter… ne pas écouter… mais c'était trop tentant pour ne pas le faire… La conversation portait bien sur lui, non?_

- Non, tu comprends pas, arrête de l'écœurer, arrête de le maltraiter ! Il en a déjà vécu assez, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

- Et puis ?!

- Il est fragile !

_Fragile… Il parlait de lui comme s'il serait un bibelot pouvant casser à rien. Était-il vraiment fragile ?!_

Il était sûr que Stéphane avait jeté un coup d'œil en sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il dormait profondément avant de continuer :

- Il mérite pas d'être le bouc émissaire, la cible, de personne ! Essaye de penser aux conneries que tu fais avant des faire !

- 'Fais ce que je veux.

- EH ! Quand tu vas le revoir, je veux que tu t'excuses !

_Oh non, pas des excuses préfabriquées et fausses… il n'en voulait pas… Stéphane, arrête..._

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Son c… ami ! Et j'aimerais ça que tu le connaisses avant de le juger, c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Ça m'énerve que mes propres amis lui fasse du mal !

- Sacre-moi donc la paix, Steph!

- Ben c'est ça, tu te vengeras sur moi, ça me dérange pas ! Mais pas sur lui ! Tu vas t'excuser, maudit !

Il ne se passa plus rien. Une porte claqua. Brad ferma des yeux et sursauta. Le jeune semblait bien soulagé que cette conversation soit terminée et se calla contre l'oreiller.

Il entendit un froissement de papier, un tiroir se refermer, puis un bruit de ressors rouillés de lit.

Il se retourna discrètement, il vit Stéphane recroquevillé. Il se berçait lui-même, serrant ses mains sur son ventre pour contenir sa hargne. Toutefois, il semblait que ce n'était pas la dispute qui le mettait dans cet état. Il prenait de grandes et profondes respirations pour tenter de se calmer.

Discrètement, Brad se leva et s'approcha de son lit, en disant:

- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit…

Surpris, il tourna la tête et le regarda sans ciller.

- … Et t'étais pas obligé de me défendre, je suis habitué à toutes ces moqueries. Ici, c'est que le début, Rajouta-t-il, en baissant la tête.

- Bien sûr que j'étais obligé de te défendre ! J'aime pas ça qu'on te traître de la sorte! Expliqua Stéphane, plus calmé. Quand ils se sont vantés de leur coup, j'ai failli donner des coups de poings dans le mur tellement j'étais en colère ! Ça se fait pas ce genre de choses, tu aurais pu tomber malade !

- Ils le font, à quoi bon, rien ne va les empêcher...

- Mais…

- Arrête s'il te plait, Steph ! Même si certains sont tes amis, ils vont continuer ! Ils me détestent pour aucune raison, ils changeront pas d'avis.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Brad changea de sujet de conversation :

- Qu'est que t'as, toi ?

Stéphane ne répondit pas tout de suite, en ayant besoin d'être rassuré. Il l'attira sur le lit et Brad se serra très fort contre lui. Après un long moment, il se détacha un peu et lui dit tristement :

- Il veut encore tout détruire…

- Qui ça ?! Demanda-t-il, étonné.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tout détruire pour un rien

**Chapitre 6 : Tout détruire pour un rien (avec POV Stéphane)**

Stéphane lui raconta que son beau-père lui avait écrit – _''Tout pour ne pas venir me voir ici'' _Avait-il dit, amer. –, s'inquiétant de sa situation scolaire. Pour remédier à cette situation, il l'avait mis sous surveillance par ses professeurs. Si son comportement et ses notes ne s'amélioraient pas, si le pensionnat n'avait pas fonctionné avec lui, il allait subir la punition du siècle. Et cela semblait très loin et très très déplaisant en perspective...

Bizarrement, Stéphane lui avait dit ça d'une façon très détachée. Brad ne savait pas quoi lui pour le réconforter. Il ne savait pratiquement rien sur sa famille, sauf que Stéphane entretenait une haine viscérale à leur égard.

Il demanda avec timidité :

-Qu'est qu'ils te feraient, à ton avis ?

-J'sais pas et je veux pas le savoir…, Rétorqua-t-il, en roulant des yeux.

C'est vrai, on ne l'entendait jamais parler de sa famille, même pour en parler en mal. C'était un des rares aspects qu'il ne connaissait pas de son amoureux : son passé et sa famille. Mais quand Brad voulait comprendre, Stéphane évitait le sujet en disant simplement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

- Si pire que ça ?!

- Ils ont… comme pas de limites à vouloir me faire souffrir.

- Intentionnellement ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est presque comme ça…

Il devint silencieux, il ne savait vraiment pas comment le consoler comme il se devait, il se sentait impuissant. Il voudrait tellement lui faire sécher la larme de rage qui naissait au coin de son œil, lui montrer qu'il était là pour l'aider et le protéger.

Brad ne faisait que le regarder, sincèrement triste qu'il retienne ce qui l'habitait, le dévorait. Il se sentait imbécile, impuissant, inutile, devant sa douleur. Ce mal inconnu.

- Je m'en veux.

- Quoi? S'exclama Stéphane, en essuyant, d'une main, les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. T'as rien à voir là-dedans, fais toi en pas avec ça… fais-toi en pas pour moi… c'est juste les nerfs…

- Ça me fait mal, je peux rien faire pour toi, t'es sûr ? Dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

- Non, du tout… mais ça va aller…

Brad ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

- J'veux pas que t'ailles de la peine pour moi, Brad…

- C'est parce que je t'aime !

- Ah ça, je le sais… moi aussi…

Stéphane déposa un baiser sur son front, en lui caressant les cheveux. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage inquiet de Brad.

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

- J'm'excuse… pour ce que j'ai… bon, tu vois…

Brad échappa sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, saisi par la colère. Vexation. Jonathan avait osé, simplement pour le descendre encore plus bas.

Le dégoût lui traversa le corps. Ces mots lui parvenaient aux oreilles avec aigreur. Ils n'étaient pas sincères, ils n'avaient aucune valeur affective. Aucune trace de vérité. C'était des mots lâchés comme ça, inutiles et douloureux pour lui.

Bien sûr, Brad l'avait dévisagé. Il le défiait. Brad se retenait de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pour avoir la paix et éviter de regrets. Par contre, il ne se retenu pas pour ''l'excuser'' faussement. Aussi faux que ses excuses.

- Fait chier, tu peux pas comprendre, Marmonna-t-il.

Brad se retenait de crier toute sa rage. Il ne savait pas comme c'était triste de revivre des années plus tard le même calvaire ! Ce calvaire qu'il peinait à effacer de sa mémoire ! Jonathan était tellement immature et stupide de lui faire ça !

- Fais-moi pas passer pour un cave ou tu vas le regretter, Spitfire.

Mais l'indifférence trônait sur son visage.

Brad se réfugiait derrière sa fidèle barrière mentale pour éviter de flancher et lui sauter dessus. Par contre, cette envie resta bien présente en lui, elle battait dans ses veines. Il voulait se venger, prendre le dessus, lui montrer ce que c'était de se faire attaquer pour aucune raison précise.

- Arrête, t'es pathétique.

Jonathan s'accouda sur la table, en lui jetant d'un ton cassant :

- Tu vas voir si je le suis autant que tu dis…

Sur cette menace, la confrontation prit fin. L'autre adolescent quitta la table, un rictus aux lèvres. Brad baissa le regard, un poids dans le ventre. Déserté de toute émotion.

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

Pour sa part, Jonathan avait traversé la cafétéria discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer des surveillants. Il se dirigera vers une table où une brunette, entourée d'un tas d'amies, était en pleine discussion qui semblait gloussante.

- Eh Corine ! Steph avait raison finalement, il est une cible vraiment trop facile… On devrait mettre à l'exécution notre idée.

Elle eut un sourire pernicieux, en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement. Cette nouvelle semblait faire son bonheur. Un peu comme si la jeune fille avait toujours su que Brad Spitfire était manipulable à souhait...

Mais pour s'en assurer, elle demanda :

- T'es sérieux, Jonathan ?

- Très… Tsé, je suis allé ''m'excuser'' pis il avait l'air de tout gober comme un con! Ça va être trop facile pour toi!

- Ah je t'adore, toi!

Elle sauta dans les bras de son amoureux, à la limite d'être hystérique de joie.

Ce que ça sera passionnant d'avoir un autre garçon dans ses bras. Un garçon pour lui tenir plus que compagnie. Un garçon qu'elle aimerait plus que tout... ou pas...

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

Moi, je vivais mal tout ça. J'avais failli exploser quand je ne voulais pas. J'ai failli tout lui dire, c'était moins une. Je ne voulais pas le confronter à ça. Il fallait que je me débarrasse leur emprise au plus vite, que je me débarrasse de cette situation embêtante.

Il fallait que je sorte de ce cercle vicieux. La lettre chiffonnée qui avait atterrie dans ma poubelle me donnait cette conviction. J'étais prêt à tout pour les empêcher de contrôler encore une fois ma vie.

Ils avaient toujours fait semblant. De tenir à moi, de m'aimer, de veiller à mon bien. Ils ne me piégeront pas. Pas cette fois.


End file.
